Sentinels of Midgard
by Arc Celes Chere Ricolne
Summary: Join seven friends discover their destinies in a classic adventure as they journey into the world of Rune Midgard. Pls. R&R!


**Sentinels of Midgard**

Join seven friends discover their destinies in a classic adventure as they journey into the world of Rune Midgard. (ratings and genre may change later)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN any of the places and characters in RAGNAROK ONLINE.

A/N: Well due to recent events of graduation and due to the alarming truth that the Rockerz have split up. I'm taking down my Ragna Rockerz fic and replacing it with this. To most of you who've read Rockerz Inc. you might notice some scenes or similarities from the previous fic. Don't fret, I intended it to be this way. Consider this to be a MAJOR revision of the old fic. This fic is completely fictional.

And so it begins…

Chapter I

"_Arf! Arf! Arf!"_

A soft moan came as a hand shot out from under the bed covers to hang limply on the bedside.

_She closed her eyes as his face came closer and closer to hers as he leaned his head and press a soft kiss on her lips. She opened he azure eyes to look at her…wolf?_

Leiko, The once small dessert wolf now grown huge licked her face and barked loudly.

"Aaargh! Get ooo-off me!" She yelled as she shoved the dessert wolf off her bed. "Leiko? What are you doing here?"

"Thanks for waking her up, Leiko!" a voice from downstairs said. "Hikari, you don't want to be late! Hurry up and come downstairs."

"Okay, mom! I'll be down in a minute!" yelled Hikari as she got out of bed and walked sleepily to towards the bathroom. "I'll be down in an hour…" she muttered to herself as she got in to the shower. She turned on the shower and ice cold water hit her flesh like a dozen arrows. "Aaaaaarrgghhhhh!"

"Morning!" Hikari greeted as she bounded down the wooden stairs of the typical Pronteran household, her Novice boots clanking on the wooden floor as she walked in the dinning room. "Where's mother?"

"She went out to the market," her dad said, "What was all that screaming about upstairs?"

"Oh," she smiled, "It was nothing. What's for breakfast?"

"Apple pie." her father smiled. "It's on the counter. Are you ready for your test? Would you like me to come with you?"

"No it's ok, papa." Hikari smiled at her dad's offer. For the calm Knight that her father was, he seemed to be awfully worried today. She grabbed a slice of pie and took a bite. "I can do this."

"I'm sorry." Her father sighed. "I seemed to gave forgotten that my little Kari-chan is growing up."

She giggled at the nickname as she took the in the last fragment of the pie she had into her mouth.

"You'd better get going. The castle doors wait for no one." He father said. "Good luck, my child."

"Bye, Bye!" she waved as she walked out the front door. Today was it. The day she had prepared for all her life. The day that would be the start her long awaited adventures. She'd always wanted to be an adventurer, to travel and fight battles. 'Maybe I'll be a priestess like mother or a Knight like papa and…onii-san.' She came to a pause. She really didn't have any siblings but Ichiro was the closest she had to a real brother. She wondered as she thought of the past. 'Hmm, I wonder how Ichiro nii-san's doing?'

_ FLASHBACK _

"_Aaaargh!" yelped little Kari-chan as she stumbled over and fell to the ground. She had been running all around the field in circles, with the with the baby dessert wolf, Leiko running beside her. Hikari's father, had taken her with him on a light assignment by the outskirts of Prontera in the Culvert Sewers. From time to time her father and his men who not only involved lower ranked knights but also included trainees, had to patrol the sewers for some reason. Her father and his men had set up camp in the Prontera fields just by the entrance._

_Hikari sat herself up and curled her leg toward her. The fall had caused a gash on her knee and it bled badly. Leiko merrily barked loudly as a chocolate brown-haired boy approached Hikari. She felt like crying but decided not to. 'Brave girls don't cry.' She remembered her father say._

"_Kari-chan?" Ichiro, who was a swordsman at the time, asked. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm practicing so that when I'm older I'll be stronger and faster like papa." Hikari grinned._

"_Like your papa?" The blue-eyed Ichiro raised and eyebrow._

_Little Kari-chan just smiled and tried to stand up. Tears quickly filling her eyes, the wound stung the skin on her knee. She looked up at Ichiro and managed to smile even though she was already crying. Ichiro looked at her sympathetically, though Hikari had hid her feelings deep inside and Ichiro knew otherwise._

"_Don't you want to be like neesan?" Ichiro asked, kneeling down next to Hikari. He slid one hands underneath her knees and the other under her shoulders and carried her up. She placed one arm over his shoulders._

"_I don't know," Hikari thought for a while lifting her index finger to her jaw. "You might as well be as brave as my papa…but you'll need me someday to help you on you adventures, Ichiro neesan!" she smiled. "You just wait."_

_Her " big brother" laughed at the brave announcement as he carried her inside the infirmary tent to treat her wound._

"_What's so funny?" Kari frowned. "Neesan, you never take me seriously." Ichiro just continued to laugh._

_ END OF FLASHBACK _

The warmth of the morning sun hit her face as she walked out on the cobbled streets of Prontera past the merchants who feinted the busy streets of the Rune Midgard Capital. Her long dark hair hung in front her face as she bowed her head to shield her face from the sun as she finally walked past the last house that stood on the within the boundary of Pronteran civilization and onto the outskirts to the path which led to the castle grounds. Green grass grew everywhere and a dignified sound of birds chirping was heard. Parts of the ground were elevated in the most unlikely places.

Boink-Boik-Boink… 

"Who's there?" Wondering about the strange sound, Hikari turned around.

_Boink-Boik-Boink…_

There it was again. She hastily turned to face the other way. To her surprise a pink blob with complete with eyes and a menacing smile headed for her. The strange creature had no arms nor legs, 'Oh no a poring!" She started feeling around her pockets and pouches if she had anything to fight off the poring. She opened her rucksack and began rummaging frantically…

"Apple juice…apple pie….apples!" Hikari exclaimed. Look's like she had nothing to fight off the poring. "Kari you have got to stop letting mom pack your stuff…" she scolded herself. The poring had made it's final bounce and was ready to attack, without even thinking she lifted her foot and kicked the little bugger to a distant part of the grounds where it landed on a rock and disappeared into the bushes.

"_Pooooriiiiiiiiiii……!"_

She let out a sigh and smiled. Looming just a few steps from her, huge castle walls belittled her with its altitude. Her jaw dropped as she gazed up at the sky-high structure. Walking closer towards the castle the castle doors came to view.

"Yow!" yelped a female voice behind Hikari and she turned to look.

The voice belonged to another novice, such as herself. To Hikari, the girl looked positively comical at the moment yet her face had a slight twitch of annoyance. Judging on her fallen position she had been a bit clumsy. Her Silver braided long hair gleamed in the morning sun as she stood up from being sprawled on the grass and started walking into the castle.

"Great, now where do you suppose…" The silver haired stranger began rambling completely ignoring Hikari as the she obliviously bumped Hikari aside and made her way through the castle doors.

'What the..' Hikari thought as she walked in silently after the girl she didn't seem to take any notice she had practically shoved someone.

"Hmphf, where are they?" the girl muttered while walking through the halls when unknowingly she bumped into a figure taller than her.

"Hey! Watch where your…Mint-chan, is that you?" said a brown haired novice. Her short hair covered her face as she fell down on the ground. Her delicate, kind, brown eyes looked accusingly at Mint.

Hikari halted briefly to watch the site in front of her but decided to move along past the two, who obviously looked like good friends catching up for times sake. The brown-haired girl on the ground gave an embarrassed smile to which Hikari reciprocated with a giggle as she moved along.

"Linrei-san! Mint-san! Wait up!" a male voice called behind them and hurried footsteps walked swiftly, each step echoing through the halls. The girl on the ground turned her head as she stood up and dusted herself.

Hikari froze. She knew that voice. 'Takeshi-kun?' she wanted to glance behind her but decided not to. 'It couldn't be him.' With that thought she shrugged off the feeling and headed off turning down the corner of the hall, leaving the three behind.

"Hey Mint-san! Linrei-san! Gomen na," The golden eyed bishonen's white hair sinuously being ruffled by the wind as he went against it while running frantically towards the two novice girls.

"Oi, Takeshi," Mint looked like she was about to sob. "Where were you? And you!" She pointed at Linrei beside her, how dare you go on without us!"

"It's not like that, Mint-chan.." Linrei wanted to explain to the frowning novice but unfortunately was at a loss for words. "I...uh…was too excited last night and I was….sleepwalking ?" o.O Oddly enough, this seemed good enough for Mint who strangely got childish all of the sudden, she turned to Takeshi.

Takeshi clenched his teeth into a smile as a cold sweat dropped of his head. He looked hopelessly speechless. As to where he's been, he didn't want to admit he'd gone "sightseeing", that had gone back to the old neighborhood he'd grown up in. More importantly he didn't want to admit he'd gone looking for-

"Takeshi!" Mint demanded, cutting him off from his thoughts.

"I..uh…" He said calmly. "I got lost." His ever most serious features broke into a droll, apologetic grin as he held out two of his forming a peace sign.

A/N: Well that was it. Hope you readers loved it…and uh do bother to leave something behind ne? And if you're really good and think this is bad I'd gladly accept tips.  now I don't mean that in a sarcastic way. I'm serious. I'm open to all suggestions to make this fic a better one.

Japanese Vocabulary:

onii-san/neesan big brother

The honorifics -san, -kun, -chan.- They are a way of showing your status in relation to another person and so, depending on how they are used, they can be either respectful or insulting. They are used as suffixes attached to the ends of words.

San - Connotes a politeness, and mild formality, like Ms. or Mr., usually applied with acquaintances, new or otherwise.

Chan - Connotes familiarity. Used between friends, usually among girls. Girls can also address men this way, but then they would have to have a very personal relationship with the man, like a boyfriend, or a cousin, or a friend since childhood, or a brother, etc.

Kun - Men use this to address younger men, or those of lower rank to them. Men may sometimes use this to address a woman who is known to be of lower rank than him, like in the military, or a man who is the woman's mentor. Women also use this to address men/boys who are younger than them, or men/boys whom they regard affectionately.

"Gomen na" I'm sorry.

Bishonen - Beautiful young boy


End file.
